Frogs and Chocolates
by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: Fran and chocolates? Whatever have you planned, Bel?


CPR/KM: _holds her throat, coughing a storm up_ ... Urgh...

Bel: Uishishsishishi... what is with the peasant?

Lilly: You do realise that she is the author of that story, right? And that she could change your character, right?  
>CPRKM: Urgh... I am dying... H- Help me!  
>Bel: ... Uishishishi...<p>

CPR/KM: Hope you like your drabble, Dark Reaper...

**Disclaimer:** Me no own KHR! World... why are you so mean to this sick woman? _Wails, coughs a storm up_

**Summary:** Fran and chocolates? Whatever have you planned, Bel?

**Warnings:** AU, OOCness

**Pairings:** B26

**Word prompt:** Chocolates

_**Frogs and Chocolates**_

An eerie silence went around the whole Varia Headquarters which normally spelled once doom. Because, let's face it, Squalo was always heard with that indoor voice of his and Xanxus always had to shoot someone. But so far, there was just silence and no one was seen there. Well, nearly no one but our favourite Illusionist with his frog head who was looking at the box of chocolates in his hands.

"Chocolates," murmured Fran to himself while he turned the box in his hands over.

Shrugging it off, Fran open the box to see what kind of chocolates were in it but he was surprised when there was a card atop it. Blinking once, Fran took the card and read it.

"Fake-Prince gave me chocolates, why," asked Fran loudly but it sounded more like a statement due to his monotone voice.

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to try the chocolates, Fran threw away the card before reaching into the box and taking one of the chocolates out and popped one into his mouth. He blinked in surprise when he tasted the bitter and sweet treat and not something horrible like he had first thought. _`Fake Prince is full of surprises_,´ Fran mused to himself while popping another one into his mouth. The chocolates tasted really good, even though they had this weird after taste.

"Mhmm."

_**~ Time skip a few hours later...**_

Belphegor who had just returned from his daily massacre blinked under his blond bangs when he saw the state the Varia Headquarters were in. Everywhere he looked he found some weird drawing of frogs dancing around a bonfire while Xanxus was over said fire and being fried. Letting out one of his creepy giggles, Bel followed the trail of the drawn pictures. He had already a good idea as to who it was that had drawn those delightful pictures.

Five minutes later, Bel was not disappointed in finding a drunken Fran jumping on the couches of the living-room. Letting his hidden eyes wander around the room, our blond prince soon found the empty chocolates box that he had left for the little frog out. A creepy smile settled on his lips and he let out a cackle.

"Uishishshi~! Is the little Froggy drunk~?" Bel asked while strutting over to Fran who ignored him.

"Nope, Fake Prince is drunk," said the still jumping frog who had a slight blush on his face.

"Uishishishi~ the peasant Froggy _is_ drunk," the smirk on Bel's face was demonic by now.

Stopping with his jumps, Fran stared at the smirking prince and was about to deny yet again that he is drunk when he felt a pair of surprisingly warm lips on his own. Blinking in confusion, Fran stared at the close face of Bel while one thought went through his head, _`Fake Prince is kissing me... Oh_.´

"Uishishis~," again that creepy laughter of Bel was heard. "Did the peasant Froggy eat all the chocolates?"

But Bel knew already that Fran had eaten them all. After all, the chocolates box was empty which only left this conclusion that he ate them all. _`This will be easy~_,´ Bel thought delighted and suddenly threw the drunken Fran over his shoulder.

"Fake Prince...?" a dazed Fran asked while staring blankly at the backside of said person.

"Uishsihsishi~ don't you worry, Froggy~!" Bel sang out while his demonic smirk returned to his face. "Now, it is time to get my present from you for eating all my chocolates~!"

"E- Eh?"

Poor little Fran, he wouldn't be knowing what hit him after all was done and over with. Suffering from a massive hangover and a pain in his backside while having a smug Fake Prince follow him everywhere. Oh yes, let us not forget his pissed off Boss. The coming day was a horrible one for him.

"Stupid Fake Prince, this is all his fault," Fran muttered while dodging the incoming bullets from Xanxus.

CPR/KM: My first drabble ever... did I do good?  
>Lilly: Nope...<br>Fran: Fake Prince is a rapist too?

CPR/KM: read and review... please?


End file.
